Miracle
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Finn takes Rachel to the hospital because Rachel thinks she has a stomach bug since she was told she can't get pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Ugh" Rachel groans coming out of the bathroom of their New York brownstone. Finn frowns at her and pats the bed. She is on day four of what she thought was going to be a 24 hour stomach bug or the strange vegan food they had a few days ago. She comes over and curls back up into him.  
"Rachel, I think it is time to go to the doctors. This is the fourth day with the stomach bug."  
"I don't like the doctors. Not since…"  
"I know star."  
"Do I have to go?"  
Finn was about to answer but she quickly jumps off of the bed and rushes to the bathroom. He follows her this time, wanting to make sure she is ok.  
"Ok… we can go to the doctors" Rachel says wiping her mouth. He hands her a wash cloth so she can wipe off her mouth better. She sits down and rests against the tub. Finn comes over and sits next to her. She leans against him and he starts to hum while playing with her hair. Soon she is starting to fall asleep.  
"Rachel , I'm going to carry you to the car. Ok?"  
She just nods. He scoops her up and they make their way to the car. He hands her a bin incase she gets sick again.  
"Finn ?" Rachel says as he starts to drive.  
"You are suppose to call the doctors first."  
"I know. We are going to the hospital."  
"Oh" she says laying her head back against the seat.  
When they get to the hospital, he carries her in and helps her sign in. She leans into him as they wait. She is still extremely nauseous.  
"Rachel Hudson ?"  
"We are right here."  
"Great. Come with me" a nurse says showing them where to go. Rachel starts walking but she is moving slowly so he picks her up so they keep up with the nurse.

"Hello Rachel. Can you tell me what is bothering you?"  
"I don't feel good" she says quickly sitting up, looking green. The nurse grabs the garbage pail for Rachel to throw up in. She gets it just in time.  
"She has been throwing up for three days now. We thought it was a 24 hour bug but obviously not."  
"Is there anyway you could be pregnant?"  
Rachel looks over at Finn with tears in her eyes. They start to fall and Finn takes her hand.  
"We were told she couldn't get pregnant."  
"Oh, well we still have to take a test anyway. We will run a few other tests as well. Rachel, do you think you could pee in this cup?"  
"Ok" she says softly and slowly starts to get up, taking the cup from her. She slowly makes her way to the bathroom. She comes back not long after and hands the cup to the nurse before climbing back into the bed. She pats the bed, telling Finn to come lay with her. He looks to the nurse and she nods, telling her that it's ok. He craws into the bed and pulls her to him.  
"Here Rachel , take this. It will help you not get sick and take away nausea" the nurse says handing Rachel a pill and a little cup of water.  
Rachel gladly takes it and then lays back done.  
"I'll be back when we have some results. Use the call button if you need anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Rachel or Finn slept while waiting for results. They were both too scared and confused. When there is a knock on the door, they both sit up. Rachel sat up a little too quickly, making herself feel nauseous. She grabs her stomach and the same nurse from earlier hands her the garbage pail again. She never gets sick this time and the nausea passes quickly. That pill must still be working.  
"So I have some results. It is not your appendix. It's not a stomach bug. It looks like you should get use to this because Rachel, you are pregnant."  
"What?" they both say quietly in unison.  
"Congratulations. You two are going to be parents."  
"But, I can't have children" Rachel says still with a shocked look.  
"Well it looks like a miracle then."  
"Finn…"  
"We're going to have a baby."  
"How can we be sure?" Rachel says looking at the nurse.  
"Well, you'll have an ultra sound and we will do a blood test to make sure."  
"Ok…"  
"How about I take the blood for the blood test now?"  
"Ok."  
"Once we get the results back, we can do the ultra sound." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Rachel?"  
"She is asleep" Finn says as the nurse walks in. "I'll wake her… Rachel , wake up."  
"What? What's wrong?" she says quickly opening her eyes.  
"The nurse is here."  
"Rachel , we got your blood test back. You indeed are pregnant. Congratulations. It looks like you are about 9 weeks pregnant. We will do an ultra sound while you are here. They should be here soon to do it."  
Rachel and Finn are both shocked. They don't know what to do. They just look at each other and start to cry. They hug each other while they cry.  
"Finn , we… we are… we're having a baby!"  
"I know baby. Our little miracle" Finn says putting his hand on her belly.  
"How… how did this happen?"  
"Well there really is only one way to get pregnant" Finn jokes.  
"Finn!"  
"It's not like we weren't still trying."  
Rachel lets out a giggle and blushes  
"I guess you are right. I love you."  
"I love you too Rach. You and our little miracle."


End file.
